Never letting go
by chappyrabbitearwearingquincy
Summary: An unexpected series of unfortunate events threaten to pull these two lovers apart. Do they have what it takes to over come the mighty obstacles blocking their path to peace? Or will Ryukin make their lives a living hell? IchiIshi, Yaoi, m-preg, violence, smut
1. Unsuccessful attempt

It was past midnight and the twisted paths connecting and forming Karakura were deserted, mostly at least. The exception was a young teenaged boy with raven locks and glasses pushed so far up his nose that they actually touched his eyelids. There was a certain aura around him that, despite the unsuccessful facade supported by his signature glare, screamed the instability of his current weakened state.

He was desperate...anxious.

It wasn't long before he reached his desired location and was stopped at the sight of a very familiar being, unwelcomed being. The sound of water splashing lightly against the concrete echoed throughout the street as a set of orange spikes made their way closer to the other.

"Uryuu, I've been looking for you; We need to talk, and I'm in the mood to do it now." The substitutes voice was a combination of anger, monotone, and demanding while the attitude of his statement came out 'matter-a-factly.'

"Kurosaki, I believe we went over this at school. Now, can you step aside and allow me to enter my home?" replied the Quincy, feeling the need to end the unwanted conversation.

"I don't think blurting out words and then running away qualifies for 'talking about it.'"

"Since when did YOU know the difference? Step aside and let me through, I have no time for your shenanigans, I need to study for monday's test." The Quincy started for his door handle before being frozen to place by the other's words.

"Urahara told me...I know everything now. Though it would have been better to hear the news from you, Uryuu." A long stream of silence flowed between the two, leaving Ishida with the sudden urge to avoid the topic, but Ichigo wasn't giving up that easily.

"Breaking up with me after a two year relationship and finding out your reason for it from hat and clogs, instead of you, really ticks me off, Uryuu," Ichigo leaned in more to Uryuu's ears, now positioned behind him, and continued," What ticks me off even more is that you pretend nothing is wrong-"

"I don't know what you are talking abou-"

"You're pregnant, Uryuu!" It seems the berry head lost all control as he went into a sudden heated outburst. "You're knocked up and you don't even have the balls to tell me to my face! No, you go and confied in Urahara in hopes of me not finding out! I nearly tore his shop apart from his half- assed explanation and you DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"Should I?" came the quick retort, the raven haired teen slowly turning the thick metal in his hand as he finished,"We are broken up now, why should this mean anyth-"

BAMMMMM!

Ichigo's hand landed itself harshly on the plain white wall resting right beside uryuu's door. "Why? How about because you dumped me despite our feelings for each other, you left me locked on the roof afterwards, and that you are running away from the situation before you even hear what I have to say!"

Uryuu swiftly turned around, annoyed at how his business is being put on display, and gave the one he loved a menacing look before yelling back,"FINE! You want me to hear you out? THEN LETS SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SA-" Ishida was interrupted as the strawberry's mouth smashed against his, wasting no time to use the other's shock to slide his tounge in. For what ever reason, Uryuu didn't realize how much it hurt when he severed all ties with the hot headed youth. He immediately, however, returned the kiss and melted into the embrace of the mighty savior of soul society, of Karakura. Tounges angrily met as they participated in a harmonizing waltz before their owners pulled apart and slid to the floor.

"I love you, Uryuu, and I will never leave you."

The Quincy closed his eyes as he drifted into a daze of unconsciousness before replying in a soft voice,"I know Ichigo...I know."


	2. Self doubt

I updated early, I was so bored, so I posted the chapter to get rid of five minutes of pure boredom. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT NEXT WEEK'S IS WAY LONGER. JUST GIVING YOU A READING BREAK BEFORE THAT. ANYWAYS, THERE IS SLIGHT OOC ON URYUU'S PART BUT I HOPE YOU WON'T MIND THAT, OR THE CRAZY DREAM. WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY.

Books

Water sparkling in the moonlight seeps through the cracks and openings of hard covers and wets the pages of the, quite literally, sea of books floating on the surface of the ocean. Behind the massive army of knowledge sits Ishida Uryuu, ontop a boulder the size of a glacier. The night sky's reflection on his pale skin leaves his body half lit as he eagerly searches for land.

Instead, he finds a thick border lying centimeters infront of the famous substitute soul reaper. His awkward stance shows he is not alone as a man with cerulean locks reveals himself from behind the other, his shit eating grin ever present on his amused face. The sexta espada is naked, as is Ichigo and Uryuu, while he slowly turns Ichigo's pained face with his right hand while keeping eye contact with the Quincy.

"Ichigo?" The raven haired boy asks as Grimmjow tounges his boyfriend's mouth, stopping to throw a bottle of lube at him while announcing,"You can borrow that, you are going to need it later." Yoruichi suddenly appears, in cat form, on the boy's head while scratching harshly, causing blood to splatter in the air.

Uryuu then woke up gasping for air as sweat trickled down his temple. He was frightened, scared. He hadn't known what that dream meant. Him naked? Ichigo ,naked? Grimmjow...kissing ichigo?

The room turned cold, a thin breeze came hollowly from underneath the door. There was nothing but black, nothing in view. Ishida was left pondering why the espada was in the dream, considering his death in Hueco Mundo, as he realized he didn't know where he was. The last thing the boy remembered was kissing Ichigo...yes, HE kissed Ichigo. No one other than him can kiss the stubborn orangette. He felt himself take back the statement as the familar feeling of regret took over. 'I'm pregnant', he thought, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he sobbed quietly. He was pregnant with Ichigo's baby, and he couldn't help but feel as if he trapped the subtitute soul reaper. As if now, Ichigo was obligated to be with him because he would never abandon a friend.

This was so out of character for him, no one has ever seen this side of Uryuu before. His calm self is nothing but a mere mask to keep others away. This was the real him, a scared little abandoned infant, a coward.

He had to leave, where ever he was, and he had to do it now. He rose from the futon wearing nothing but a white kimono and collected his glasses while searching for the door handle. As he was about to grab it, said door swung open. 'Ah, I'm at Urahara's shop.' He stared in silence at the shop keeper for a few seconds before asking," Urahara, is...there a way...a place...to escape to? To just leave."

The blonde was quiet for a bit before replying," Ofcourse there is, Uryuu. There always is."


End file.
